Little Lord of the Home: Teaser
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Haldir/Harry. The little lord of Lothlorien, Marcaunon “call me Harry” Neurionion, will eventually seduce the Elf of his dreams...no matter what rules the strict Haldir may have against it.
1. Teaser

**Title**: Little Lord of the Home Teaser

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**:HP/LoTR Crossover. Pre-Slash. Haldir/Harry. It is bath-time in Lothlorien for Prince Marcaunon. Why must Haldir always torture himself so?

**Comment**: "Marcaunon" is elvish for "Harry."  
**P.S.** Harry is practically of age. We will see that later on.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"I need to take a bath," Harry stated. "I am all sweaty from training."

The slim Elf pouted cutely at his guard and teacher, batting huge emerald eyes.

"And what do you wish me to do about it, Marcaunon?" Haldir asked.

"Why, keep watch, of course!" the younger Elf explained. "I think someone was peeking on me last time!"

Haldir growled at the thought of another invading his little lord's privacy so. How dare they gaze upon his lithe, pale body! Why, if he found the voyeurs so bold as to…

"Haldir!" the dark-haired Elf snapped. "You are not paying attention to me. Will you keep guard over my bath?"

"Of course," Haldir replied smoothly, giving none of his inner turmoil away.

Though Haldir wanted to keep others away from his lord's bath, he did not know if he himself could resist a peek. He would be jealous of every water droplet to touch that smooth skin...

To be so close, to attempt to not look, and definitely not touch? It was always the sweetest torture.

"My, Haldir, you really are thinking heavy thoughts this afternoon," Harry commented.

The blonde Elf blushed brightly.

If only his little lord of the home knew exactly what he was thinking…

Haldir sometimes forgot that Harry could read minds like his mother.

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:** I am writing a Haldir/Harry oneshot this weekend. This is just a teaser…let me know if you like it and if you want more!

The credit for this idea goes to Jukka. *claps*

She posted: "Haldir is such a... strict elf. It will be fun to see him break the rules, falling in love with - for example - the little prince of Lothlorien and trying desperately to hide his emotions with a mischevious Harry seducing him."

And I just took the idea and ran with it. So…post in my forums, and you too may see your ideas made into stories! *takes requests*


	2. The Beginning: Birth to Betrothal

**Title**: Little Lord of the Home

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**:HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Haldir/Harry. The little lord of Lothlorien, Marcaunon "call me Harry" Neurionion, will eventually seduce the Elf of his dreams...no matter what rules the strict Haldir may have against it.

**Background**: Begins in T.A. 2509, long before the events of LoTR. This will deal with the Elves of Lothlorien and Rivendell, and maybe a few guests…

**Comments**: 'Marcaunon' is Elvish for 'Harry.' I also messed with the growth cycle of Elves – Harry will be fully grown at twenty. It would take too long and make this oneshot too complicated, otherwise. Sorry to all the die-hard LoTR fans out there…

Author's Note: I have decided to break this up into two or three parts. I believe that there will be one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue. Let me know what you think…

*************************************************************************************

_Lothlorien, T.A. 2509_

"Indilwen's day of birthing approaches," Lord Celeborn commented to his wife.

"Yes," Lady Galadriel responded softly. "The first birth in far too many years."

"Not since our dear Arwen," the Lord of the Wood stated.

Galadriel smiled at the mention of her beloved granddaughter.

"It is a shame she plans to stay in Rivendell during Celebrian's visit," the Lady of the Wood murmured, gazing into the Mirror of Galadriel. "It has been too long since Lothlorien has seen her last."

Her husband nodded in agreement, then started at the look on the face of his Lady of Light.

"Galadriel?" he asked as she stared in horror at whatever image she saw within the Mirror.

"I thank the Valar that Arwen was not with our dear daughter," she whispered weakly, clutching at her husband's arm.

"Galadriel? Galadriel?" Celeborn called as his wife collapsed. "Guards! Call the healers!"

*************************************************************************************

_One month later…_

"Congratulations, Neurion," Lord Celeborn said weakly to the marchwarden. "You shall make a great father."

"I will do my best," Neurion responded, smiling sadly upon The Lord of the Wood who had so recently lost his own child.

"And what have you named our newest Elfling?" Galadriel questioned, though surely she already knew.

"Marcaunon," the new father answered. "For he will surely be the little lord of our home."

"The whole of Lothlorien shall look upon him fondly. May the leaves of his life never turn brown," Lady Galadriel blessed.

"Thank you, my lady," the dark-haired Elf murmured, bowing before leaving the room.

"And life shall go on," the lady murmured to her husband. "I am glad Indilwen's birthing went so well."

"We shall see Celebrian again some day," her husband comforted. "Though we are banned from Valinor now, it will not always be as such. And until then, we shall keep our daughter fondly in our hearts and keep Lothlorien as a haven for those Elves who need it to be such."

"You are right, my lord," Galadriel agreed.

*************************************************************************************

_One year later…_

_Northern Border of Lothlorien, T.A. 2510_

"Marchwarden!" a golden-haired Elf called as he stumbled upon his superior. "Such wounds!"

Neurion was pinned to the tree of his talan by an orc's axe through his stomach. The orc who had done so lay dead at his feet, a dagger through one eye.

"H-Haldir," the dark-haired Elf whispered weakly, coughing up blood. "I am not long for this world. See…see Indilwen and Marcaunon to safety."

Haldir stared sadly upon his friend as the life bled out of hazel eyes. He climbed the tree to the talan to check upon Neurion's wife and child.

"Indilwen?" the grey-eyed Elf called. "Indilwen? Where are…"

He trailed off at the sight of blood seeping underneath the bedroom door.

Unsheathing his sword, he swung the door open cautiously.

"Indilwen?" Haldir called again at the sight of another dead orc.

"Ha-ha!" Marcaunon called from his crib, reaching for the guard.

"Marcaunon!" Haldir cried in relief upon seeing the Elfling safe and sound.

But he stopped dead upon seeing Indilwen on the floor before her son's crib, her fiery hair made redder by her own blood seeping from a wound on her head.

"Indilwen," he whispered as he fell to his knees.

Reaching a shaky hand to her still-warm neck, he felt for a pulse. There was none.

"Ha," the tiny Elfling called. "Nan?"

"She is in a better place, my little lord," Haldir stated sadly as he brushed his hand through the Elfling's dark hair.

It came away sticky with blood.

"Wh-what?" Haldir cried, raising the dark bangs to spy a shallow wound upon Marcaunon's forehead. "How did you get this?"

Marcaunon raised his arms to be picked up, and Haldir conceded. As he lifted the Elfling from the crib, he spied an axe stuck to the talan wall.

It bore traces of blood.

"You are truly blessed by the Valar," Haldir whispered as he left the scene of so much death.

The first Elfling born in many centuries was now an orphan.

*************************************************************************************

Haldir entered Caras Caladhon, Marcaunon held tightly to his chest.

"Neurion and Indilwen are dead," Haldir called to The Lord and Lady of the Wood. "Slain by orcs."

Galadriel nodded sadly as her husband closed his eyes in dismay.

"I Saw too late," the Lady of Light whispered. "But Marcaunon…"

"Is the luckiest Elfling to ever have lived," Haldir replied. "Indilwen must have struck the last orc a killing blow before her death. The orc's axe was pinned to the wall behind Marcaunon's head, as if thrown. He lives with nothing more than a shallow wound upon his forehead."

Marcaunon raised his head from Haldir's shoulder upon hearing his name.

"Da?" the dark-haired Elfling cried for his father. "A-da?"

"Hush, child," Galadriel whispered softly to Marcaunon as she approached.

He turned to her with wide green eyes full of tears.

"Your ada and naneth will be with my Celebrian, soon," The Lady of the Wood murmured. "Would you mind so terribly if I took care of you until we can all be reunited in Valinor?"

The Elfling blinked and reached for her silver-golden hair. His chubby fingers grabbed a lock, and he pulled once, hard.

"Da!" he cried demandingly.

"I know you want your ada, darling," Galadriel replied sadly, tears brimming her beautiful grey eyes. "And he would be here if he could, along with your naneth."

"Nan?" Marcaunon responded tearfully.

Celeborn opened his arms to take the Elfling from Haldir.

"You are Marchwarden of the Northern Borders now, Haldir," the Lord appointed.

Haldir nodded sharply, sad that his promotion came at the expense of his dear friend's life.

"May your winds be green and golden, little lord," the marchward whispered, grey eyes only for the Elfling of his dear lost friends. "I swear upon my honor that I shall be your protector forevermore."

Haldir composed himself quickly.

"My Lord and Lady," he bowed deeply, then quickly left the room.

"You hear that, Marcaunon?" Galadriel cooed as she took the Elfling from her husband's arms. "You are truly the little lord of the home, now. And all of Lothlorien will shield you until time comes that you can stand strong on your own."

"Orc?" Harry questioned sadly.

"Especially against the orcs," Celeborn swore. "They will not steal another of my children."

*************************************************************************************

_Five years later…_

_Northern Border of Lothlorien, T.A. 2515_

"Help!" a dark-haired Elfling called as he sprinted through the forest. "Haldir!"

His green eyes widened as he fell, a band of orcs stumbling through the trees behind him. He struggled to get back up, but his foot was tangled in a vine. An arrow whizzed past his head, making his breath catch in fear.

Marcaunon turned upon his back, tearing his foot free of the vine but twisting his ankle. He scrambled backwards weakly, away from the quickly approaching orcs.

"H-Haldir!" he screamed as loudly as he could as the first orc bore down upon him with an axe.

A tall, broad form dropped down from the trees to land on the orc's head, sword thrusting through the thick skull and spattering blood upon Marcaunon's pale face.

Two other blonde forms appeared in the trees, quickly engaging the other orcs in battle and distracting their attention from the trembling form of the Elfling who had not yet seen seven summers. They took down an orc each in the time it took for the first form to run his sword through two more.

"What were you thinking?" the tallest snarled, turning upon the fallen form of the little Elfling once the orcs were dispatched. "How many times must I tell you to stay away from the border! The Lord and Lady ordered Locien to protect you, and how is he supposed to do that if you constantly wander away?"

"Haldir," Rumil cautioned his brother, Orophin at his side.

"I…I am sorry, Haldir," Marcaunon whispered softly, wiping tearfully at the blood decorating his pale face.

"You are lucky," the tall blonde yelled. "If I had not heard your calls, you would be dead!"

"You will always be there to save me," the Elfling countered defiantly as he turned onto his knees. "I do not have to fear, you said, because you will protect me."

"And what if one time I am too late?" the marchwarden questioned passionately. "You would punish me with the sight of your dead body and the knowledge that it was my fault because I failed to protect you?"

"No!" Marcaunon shouted, scrambling to get up. "You always save me!"

Marcaunon winced as he stood, his ankle tender from his fall.

Haldir lifted Marcaunon into his arms when he saw pain upon the pale face.

"You are so fragile," he whispered softly into the small pointed ear. "I can not bear the thought of you in even the slightest bit of pain. Do not make me bear the thought of you dead, and Valar forbid I live to witness it."

Marcaunon stared, shocked as those grey eyes began to tear.

"I will stay with Locien from now on," the small Elfling whispered, cowed by the pain in his hero's eyes.

"You say that every time," Haldir countered sadly. "And every time I find you wandering the forest alone not long after."

"I just want to help protect Lothlorien like you!" Marcaunon admitted. "Ada and naneth do not let me do anything!"

"You can help protect the forest when you are older, little lord," Rumil assured the pouting Elfling.

"And until then we will protect you," Orophin added.

Haldir was silent for the remainder of the journey back to Caras Galadhon. He was busy planning how exactly he was going to keep his little lord safe from now on.

He would not give orcs another chance to stumble upon Marcaunon alone.

*************************************************************************************

"Locien!" Haldir growled to the younger blonde Elf. "What were you doing this afternoon? Marcaunon was almost run through by the axe of an orc near the northern border! You are supposed to watch after him!"

"I was speaking to Lothiriel in her talan. I turned my head for just a second, and the little balrog was gone!" Locien defended. "It is not my fault he cannot follow simple directions."

"It is your fault for not keeping him entertained. You know by now how easily Marcaunon gets into trouble. This is the sixth time this month I have found him wandering the forest alone, and the second time I have saved him from certain death!" Haldir accused.

The pale Elf just stared back at him levelly.

"I have spoken to the Lord and Lady about your failure to do your job," Haldir stated. "They were not happy that the little lord again found himself in danger. You will not have to worry about such important responsibilities in the future, as it is clear that other thoughts occupy your mind."

"You got me removed from my post?" Locien questioned, incensed. "What right do you have…"

"I care about Marcaunon!" Haldir shouted. "That gives me the right to make sure that he remains safe and alive. And he will obviously not remain so much longer under your lackluster care."

"And who is going to replace me?" Locien sneered. "Are there many guards lined up for the position of glorified babysitter to the little balrog we are forced to call our lord?"

Haldir shot Locien a glare.

"I have given up my position as marchwarden until time comes that Marcaunon can defend himself to my satisfaction. The Lord and Lady have promised that the position will be held by Rumil until such a time that I am ready to return. I will no longer trust the safety of my lord to any sword but my own," Haldir declared passionately, storming from the room.

Locien snorted once the door slammed shut.

"Well, if he has to learn to defend himself to _your_ satisfaction, I am sure that you will never be returning to your post as marchwarden," the blonde muttered nastily. "Perhaps ada can find a way for me to fill that position for you…"

*************************************************************************************

_Four years later…_

_Caras Galadhon of Lothlorien, T.A. 2520_

"Naneth," Harry whined. "When can Haldir begin training me to fight? I am nearly grown!"

Galadriel smiled fondly at her beautiful child. What a heart-breaker he was going to be once fully grown…A beauty to rivel her own and that of Arwen put together…

"You are but eleven summers, my dear Marcaunon," she told her son. "Why do you wish to grow up so quickly?"

"I am the only Elfling in the entire realm!" Marcaunon complained. "I do not wish to be protected any longer. I want to help Lothlorien like Haldir, instead of forcing him to protect me!"

"Who told you that Haldir is forced to protect you?" Galadriel asked gently. "He cares for you very much, and it is no chore at all. Of that I am certain."

"Locien said…" Marcaunon began.

"Do not listen to him, my son," Celeborn interrupted. "Locien just enjoys causing trouble and confusion…it is very unbecoming of an Elf."

Marcaunon pouted.

"But he said that he was going to be Marchwarden of the Northern Border, and that Haldir would never get the position back because of me!" he whined.

"Do not worry yourself with such things, my son," Galadriel advised. "Haldir was promised his position whenever he wishes to return to it. Until then, Rumil and Orophin are leading the northern guards well."

"Hmph," Marcaunon huffed. "Well, if you would allow him to train me, Haldir could return to his post sooner!"

Galadriel smiled as Marcaunon stomped off dramatically, upset at not getting his way.

*************************************************************************************

_A few hours later… _

"Are you well, my little lord?" Haldir asked, concerned when the fair Elfling winced.

"I…I have been feeling strangely, as of late," Harry admitted.

"We shall go to see the healer then," Haldir commanded as his charge grimaced yet again.

"No!" Harry said loudly, embarrassed as his perceived weakness. "Just…stop being so loud."

"So loud?" Haldir repeated blankly. "Marcaunon, I am not speaking any louder than usual."

"Your presence," Harry replied. "Your presence is too…too strong."

Haldir caught the dark-haired Elfling as he crumpled to the ground.

"Guard!" he snarled to the blonde Elf guarding Marcaunon's talan. "Send for the healers and request the Lord and Lady!"

*************************************************************************************

"I should have anticipated this," Galadriel whispered as she sat at her son's bedside. "Indilwen had some weak mind gifts, though she rarely used them."

"Why did my presence pain him so, my lady?" Haldir questioned quietly, concerned about the pale Elfling lying still upon the bed.

"Yours is a strong personality. The sudden onset of your aura, your feelings, perhaps even some disjointed thoughts or memories…it would have been too much for Marcaunon without any shields guarding his own mind. It would be like…drowning," the Lady explained, brushing Marcaunon's dark hair back from his pale face.

"I hurt him so," Haldir whispered sorrowfully, regret lining every inch of his beautiful features.

"You could not have known," Galadriel responded. "I…I cannot use Nenya to shield him much longer. Sauron will take advantage of my distraction. I shall ask Lord Elrond to take care and train Marcaunon in Rivendell until Marcaunon can defend his own mind against attack."

"When do we leave, my lady?" Haldir questioned.

The Lady of Light smiled sadly.

"You cannot go with him, Haldir. You care for him too much, and the quick shields I will teach him to guard his fragile mind will not long stand up against your concern. Not enough for Marcaunon to reach the safety of Rivendell and the healing of Lord Elrond with you at his side," Galadriel explained softly.

"You ask me to abandon my promise?" Haldir asked. "What if he needs me? I do not trust the other guards…"

"The other guards are much more detached from the situation," the Lady stated levelly. "Do not argue with me, Haldir. I know what is best for my son."

"Of course, my lady," Haldir agreed immediately, obviously upset.

"Marcaunon will depart for Rivendell as soon as possible," Galadriel whispered, gaze locked upon her son's pale face. "Say your farewells to him now, Haldir, for you cannot once he awakens. I will explain the situation to him."

Haldir wanted to protest.

"But, my lady…" the guard began.

"Do as I bid, Haldir. I know you care for Marcaunon, but there are things in this world which you cannot protect him from. His own mind is one such thing," Galadriel declared, rising from her seat.

Haldir nodded, submitting to the decree of the Lady.

How he would miss his little lord…

*************************************************************************************

_A few months later…_

_Rivendell, T.A. 2520_

"Elladan?" Marcaunon questioned. "Why does everyone call me 'little lord of the home'?"

Elladan smiled fondly upon the son of his grandparents – he could not consider this tiny Elfling his uncle.

"Marcaunon means 'lord of the home'," he replied. "And they add 'little' because that is what you are."

The dark-haired Elfling pouted at that.

"I do not like my name," he announced.

"Oh?" Elrohir asked, locking eyes with his twin in amusement. "Then what shall we call you? Henry?"

"Henry?" Marcaunon said, curling his lip in distain. "Where did you get such a name?"

"It is your name in Westron," Elrohir replied. "Well, that or Harry."

The little Elfling's emerald eyes lit up.

"Harry!" he shouted. "From now on, everyone shall call me Harry!"

He ran out of the room to share his lordly decree with all the realm – or at least any Elf within shouting distance.

And we all know how sensitive Elvish ears are…

"You have done it now, brother mine," Elladan commented to his twin. "Once Marcaunon gets an idea in his head, he never gives up. He is as stubborn as Gandalf himself, that Elfling. Soon the entire realm shall know him as 'Harry'."

Elrohir winced.

"The Lord and Lady of the Wood are not going to be happy, are they?" he questioned.

"I would worry more about Haldir, if I were you," Elladan replied mirthfully.

His brother paled.

Marcaunon's guard was extremely overprotective and strict in all things dealing with the little lord. And Elrohir did not have Marcaunon's bright green eyes to help get away with murder…

It was a good thing Haldir was still in Lothlorien…

*************************************************************************************

_Seven years later…_

_Lothlorien, T.A. 2527_

"You can defend your mind adequately, Marcaunon," Lord Elrond told the brother of his Celebrian. "If you wish to return to Lothlorien, you may. Though know you are always welcome in Rivendell."

"Call me Harry," the dark-haired Elf corrected once again with an exasperated smile. "And I do believe I shall return to Lothlorien shortly. It has been more than seven summers since I last saw naneth and ada."

"I am sorry that your training took so long," Elrond apologized. "But it is important to guard your mind tightly. Not only against outside thoughts, but also against Sauron."

"Naneth has Nenya to protect her," Harry responded. "I do not have such power behind me. I know this very well, my years of nothing but training to shield my mind has taught me well."

Elrond nodded. He knew Harry was finally ready to return to Lothlorien…

*************************************************************************************

_A few days later…_

Harry stood with Arwen and Glorfindel outside the gates of Rivendell. He had already said his farewells to Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir. Only Arwen was left, as Glorfindel would be accompanying him back to Lothlorien…

"We shall miss you in Rivendell," Arwen stated sadly.

"Just as I shall miss all of you," Harry responded. "But it is time to return home. I miss naneth and ada terribly."

"Until next we meet, then," Arwen murmured, leaning forward to bestow a kiss upon his cheek. "I shall have to get used to being the most beautiful Elf in Rivendell again, though I am sure Galadriel will welcome the competition in Lothlorien."

"You flatter me so, dear lady," Harry whispered back fondly, embracing the daughter of his sister tightly. "My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. Visit Lothlorien with haste."

Arwen nodded, and Harry stepped back from her arms.

"Take care of him," she pleaded to Glorfindel. "He is still young yet, for all he tries to hide it."

The golden-haired Elf nodded at his lady and mounted his horse alongside Harry.

"Fair winds," he bid to Arwen.

"May your ways be green and golden!" Harry called as their horses began to gallop away.

Arwen followed their figures with sharp eyes until they disappeared over the horizon.

"Good luck," she whispered to Harry as she Saw possible futures swimming in her mind's eye. "You shall need it, for he will be stubborn."

*************************************************************************************

_A few hours later…_

"Elladan and Elrohir will be disappointed that they no longer have your big green eyes to get them out of trouble," Glorfindel joked with a small smirk as their horses trotted along the path.

Harry smirked back at the grey-eyed Elf.

"I do not know this trouble of which you speak," the dark-haired Elf stated innocently. "I was always perfectly behaved."

"Of course, my lord," Glorfindel humored. "I am just sorry that you shall not continue your perfect behavior in Rivendell."

"And I am sorry that I could not learn more from you while I was here," Harry murmured back. "But upon my return to Lothlorien, I am hoping that Haldir shall find time to train me as he once promised."

"I am sure you will be an apt student," Glorfindel replied. "Though you are uncommonly clumsy for an Elf."

"I am still more graceful than the most fleet-footed of Men," the green-eyed youth defended.

"How would you know?" his companion questioned. "Have you met a Man before?"

Harry pouted at the wise Elf's point.

"It is not my fault I am so overprotected," he claimed. "My first eleven years sheltered in the haven of Lothlorien, and the next seven surrounded by only Lord Elrond and his children, with few exceptions."

"Though I do not take offense at being referred to as an exception, I believe Erestor would feel forgotten," Glorfindel stated with a small smile.

"As if I could forget such a wise Elf as he," Harry snorted.

"I do not understand why the two of you do not get along," Glorfindel commented.

"He is too prideful and stubborn," the dark-haired Elf stated.

"Oh, so you are too alike, you mean," Glorfindel laughed.

Harry huffed and ignored him.

*************************************************************************************

_A few days later…_

_Border of Lothlorien, T.A. 2527_

"Marcaunon!" a fair-haired Elf called from the trees.

It was not the fair-haired Elf Harry wished to see, although the resemblance was striking.

"Rumil!" he called back. "This is not the northern border!"

Rumil chuckled.

"Seven years pass, and those are the first words you speak to me?" the guard questioned. "You have not changed a bit."

Harry laughed.

"I look the same to you at eighteen as I did at eleven? I know I have not grown that much, but I am not that little!" the dark-haired Elf said with a smile. "I believe you know of Glorfindel?"

"Though I am sure he does not know of me," Rumil replied. "A star shall shine upon our meeting, my lord."

Glorfindel inclined his head nobly.

"A pleasure," he replied. "Though perhaps we may enter the haven of Lothlorien and find audience with the Lord and Lady?"

"Of course," Rumil answered. "I am to be your guide."

"As if I have forgotten the way?" Harry scoffed. "You really do believe me still a child."

"Two more years, my lord," Glorfindel replied. "Do not rush it."

*************************************************************************************

"By the sea and stars, how you have grown!" Galadriel exclaimed upon seeing her son for the first time in seven years. "It has been too long since I have last seen your blessed face, my Marcaunon."

"I have missed you terribly," the dark-haired Elf whispered as he embraced his mother. "But it is Harry now, naneth."

"No matter what your name, Lothlorien sings with your presence," Celeborn greeted.

Harry smiled fondly at his father.

"Your beauty shines brightly as all the stars in the sky," Galadriel whispered. "The years have passed so slowly in your absence."

"I have learned enough to stand upon my own feet, naneth," her son replied. "I shall stay in Lothlorien for as long as it shall have me, now that I have returned. It feels as thought the forest welcomes me back with the embrace of a brother."

"Come," the Lady of the Wood requested. "There is much for us to discuss. I wish to know all about what you have learned at the side of Lord Elrond. I am sure there was little time for physical training, so Haldir shall begin your lessons immediately. But first, tell me all about Rivendell…"

Harry and Celeborn exchanged a small smile as they followed their excited lady to privacy.

*************************************************************************************

"You guided Marcaunon from the border, Rumil?" Haldir questioned his brother. "Why was I not called from my post to do so? Who was guarding him?"

"One question at a time, brother," Orophin laughed.

"The Lady asked me to escort Marcaunon, though he goes by Harry now. I do not know why you were not selected; the Lady is sometimes mysterious in her ways. And he was guarded by Glorfindel himself," Rumil answered.

"Only one guard?" Haldir asked.

"Glorfindel!" Orophin replied. "He is worth twenty normal guards!"

Haldir grunted.

"I wished to see him as soon as he arrived," Haldir admitted. "Though I suppose he is in audience with the Lord and Lady, now?"

"They have much to discuss, I am sure," Rumil stated.

"Hmm…" Haldir nodded, distractedly. "I am to begin his training, tomorrow. I do not understand why my little lord is in such a rush to begin fighting…"

"He is not so little anymore," Rumil contradicted. "Eighteen summers, now. And he is more beautiful than the Lady herself. His eyes…"

Haldir glared at his brother sharply.

"You had better not entertain such thoughts about Marcaunon," he reprimanded. "The little lord is far above your station, and a child still, besides."

Rumil just shook his head at his stubborn brother. Haldir would see when he first laid eyes upon their lord…

*************************************************************************************

_The next day…_

"Haldir!" a musical voice called from behind him.

The blonde Elf turned, only to drown in beautiful emerald eyes.

"Haldir?" the musical voice repeated. "Are you not going to say hello? Have you forgotten me so soon?"

"M-marcaunon?" Haldir asked. "You – you have grown…"

That was the understatement of the century. The adorable little Elfling he had once watched over was now the most beautiful youth he had ever laid eyes upon…

"It has been seven years!" Harry replied with a laugh. "Did you expect me to stay exactly the same? I am not as old as you!"

Harry smiled to show he was teasing, then leaned forward for a hug from his hero.

"I have missed you!" the dark-haired Elf whispered tearfully.

"And I, you," Haldir answered, trying to force his body not to respond from the contact with the warm, lithe body.

"Well, naneth told me that you are taking another break from your duties as marchwarden to train me," Harry said with another smile as he pulled away from the embrace. "So I suppose we should begin training so you can return to guarding the northern border as soon as possible."

"There is nothing more important to me than your safety, Marcaunon," Haldir swore.

"And I thank you for that, though it is Harry now," the beautiful Elf responded.

"Harry?" Haldir asked with a twist of his lips. "That is Westron…"

"Yes, for lord of the home," Harry replied, emerald eyes twinkling. "Elrohir told me so not long after I arrived in Rivendell. I re-named myself immediately."

"Mm-hmm," Haldir hummed disapprovingly. "As you wish, my little lord."

Harry snorted at his old nick-name. He would prove to Haldir that he was all grown up…

*************************************************************************************

_A few weeks later…_

"Your beauty shines bright as the stars," a fair-haired Elf whispered as he pinned Harry to a wall with his body and raised a hand to lightly stroke one creamy cheek.

"Locien…" Harry whispered, uncomfortable with the situation. "Please release me."

Locien grasped Harry's jaw tightly with a large hand.

"Do you believe yourself too far above me, my lord? Because I can easily show you your place underneath me," he purred the last with a salacious grin.

Harry attempted to jerk his face from the tight grip bruising his soft skin, but the other Elf just held him harder.

"Stop it," he shouted as Locien leaned his face forward. "I said no!"

He pushed hard against the larger Elf's broad chest, making Locien stumble a few steps back.

"I would advise you not to attempt this again in the future," Harry spat, glaring at the blonde. "I have already refused your suit. It would do you well to accept my refusal."

"You might as well accept that I will have you, for he will never want you!" Locien snarled. "You are still a child in his eyes!"

Harry turned and walked stiffly away from his former guard, not showing how much those words hurt.

*************************************************************************************

"Good afternoon," Haldir greeted his beautiful pupil as he entered the training field. "I thought that we could practice more with archery today."

Harry smiled fondly at his teacher.

"You just wish for me to remain at long-distance from enemies, Haldir," he commented, exasperated at the way the blonde constantly tried to protect him.

"You know me too well, my little lord," Haldir acknowledged. "Now…"

Haldir stopped dead as he saw light bruising along the creamy skin of Harry's jaw and neck.

The bruises were in the shape of fingers.

"Who did this to you?" the blonde Elf snarled as he lightly tipped Harry's head forward to get a better look.

"Haldir…" Harry whispered, embarrassed at the evidence of his weakness left behind on his pale skin.

"Did somebody touch you without your permission?" Haldir questioned relentlessly, knowing exactly how many Elves lusted after the young lord.

And just how many suits his lord had refused since his return to Lothlorien.

"I…took care of it," Harry responded, eyes downcast. "He will know better in the future."

Haldir snarled.

"If someone is mistreating you, you should…"

"I can take care of myself!" Harry interrupted. "I am not a child any longer!"

Grey eyes widened in shock.

"I…apologize if you believe that is how I am treating you, my lord," Haldir replied stiffly. "I only wish to look out for your well-being."

Harry winced at the hollowness in his hero's tone.

"I am the one that should be sorry," he stated softly. "You have always taken such good care of me, but I do not wish to be a burden. Frankly, his words hurt far more than his rough treatment. Locien has always known where to aim his barbs to cause the most damage…"

"Locien?" Haldir questioned, shocked. "That he dare lay a hand against your person…"

Harry shook his head, exasperated that Haldir was once again working himself up over nothiing.

"Practice is cancelled for the day," Haldir declared, turning to leave the field. "I will see you at dawn tomorrow to make up for the extra hours."

Harry just stood staring helplessly as the Elf he loved walked away to fight his battles for him.

*************************************************************************************

"Naneth!" Harry called as he stalked into Galadriel's chambers. "He is oblivious! I have tried to hint upon my feelings, but he insists on protecting me and treating me as a child!"

The Lady of the Wood smiled fondly at her love-struck son.

"Marcaunon, you have admired Haldir from the minute he saved you from your crib. You constantly wandered alone to the northern borders in a bid for his attention, until he gave up his post to guard you personally. He knows that you care for and adore him, though I am sure he believes it simple hero worship. He still believes you wholly incapable of adult feelings such as lust, of that I am sure," Galadriel responded. "Simply show him how you have grown. He has been disconnected from that growth, and as such will need evidence of your maturity and readiness for an adult relationship."

Harry sighed in exasperation.

"And how am I to do that? Elves are falling to my feet in worship, and he believes I turn them away in innocence. I do not want to mislead another in a bid to show Haldir that I am capable of such feelings. How am I to prove to him that I am ready?" he asked his mother.

Galadriel smiled.

"I have an idea," the Lady of the Light said mischievously.

*************************************************************************************

_The next afternoon…_

"I need to take a bath," Harry stated. "I am all sweaty from training."

The slim Elf pouted cutely at his guard and teacher, batting huge emerald eyes.

"And what do you wish me to do about it, Marcaunon?" Haldir asked.

"Why, keep watch, of course!" the younger Elf explained. "I think someone was peeking on me last time!"

Haldir growled at the thought of another invading his little lord's privacy so. How dare they gaze upon his lithe, pale body! Why, if he found the voyeurs so bold as to…

"Haldir!" the dark-haired Elf snapped. "You are not paying attention to me. Will you keep guard over my bath?"

"Of course," Haldir replied smoothly, giving none of his inner turmoil away.

Though Haldir wanted to keep others away from his lord's bath, he did not know if he himself could resist a peek. He would be jealous of every water droplet to touch that smooth skin.

To be so close, and not touch? It was always the sweetest torture.

"My, Haldir, you really are thinking heavy thoughts this afternoon," Harry commented.

The blonde Elf blushed brightly.

If only his little lord of the home knew exactly what he was thinking…

Haldir sometimes forgot that Harry could read minds when he wished.

*************************************************************************************

Haldir and Harry arrived at the stream, and Harry immediately began disrobing without a care.

Haldir blushed lightly and turned his back to give the dark-haired Elf some privacy.

"You may join me if you wish," Harry invited as he dropped his leggings to the ground. "You worked just as strenuously as I during training."

Haldir gulped. To enter the water alongside that beautiful nymph? Did Harry truly not know the effect he had?

To be so innocent…

"It is all right, my lord," Haldir politely refused. "Who then would keep watch?"

Harry laughed lightly.

"You believe any would dare gaze upon me with you in the vicinity?" he asked. "The other Elves are all afraid of your strict and imposing nature."

Haldir smiled.

"But not you, my lord?" the blonde questioned lightly, somehow managing to keep his back turned as he heard the splashing of water behind him.

"Of course not!" Harry scoffed. "I know you do not have it in your heart to be strict with me. I could strip and dance naked beneath the moonlight, and you would only snarl at those who dared look."

Haldir felt his body respond at the mental image that produced.

Harry smiled slyly behind his back.

"So will you join me?" the dark-haired Elf asked again. "The water is quite warm."

Haldir looked down, and knew that his desire would be evident to his little lord.

"I…" the blonde faltered, unsure of how to refuse politely.

The emerald-eyed temptation was the only one who could leave him uncertain and wanting with just his mere presence.

"I insist," Harry stated.

Haldir gasped as water hit his back.

"What was that for?" the blonde questioned as he turned to face Harry.

"I wished to give you more reasons to unclothe and join me," the Elf murmured with a smile as he began to leave the water.

Haldir's mind shut down as all blood rushed south at the sight of that bare, beautiful body. Water droplets cascading down his pale skin, emerald eyes glowing with mirth…his little lord had grown into temptation incarnate.

Harry stood proudly before the Elf of his dreams, reading Haldir's surface thoughts before closing the link with another sly smile.

His hands reached for the bottom of Haldir's tunic, and he began to raise it over the blonde's head.

"Stop!" Haldir cried out shakily.

Harry dropped his hands with a frown.

"What is the matter?" he questioned cautiously. "I am just helping you undress."

He reached for the tunic again, but Haldir stepped back.

"This…this is inappropriate," Haldir panted, closing his eyes against the sight before him. "You do not know what you are doing to me. If you could read my mind, you would never trust me again."

Harry shook his head fondly at the blonde.

"Do you believe yourself a dirty old man, to look upon me so lustily?" he questioned lightly. "Do you honestly believe that I do not know exactly what I am doing to you? The evidence is plain."

Haldir's eyes shot open with a gasp.

"You…" he began.

"And I can read your mind, if I wished to," Harry continued with a smile. "And it is difficult to _not_ read your emotions. They broadcast so loudly, despite all that your expression may hide."

"Then why do you tease me so?" Haldir questioned angrily. "If you know I have such thoughts? Do you find enjoyment in torturing me with thoughts and images of what I must never have?"

"It is only a tease if I do not intend to follow through," Harry whispered coyly. "And you may have me any time you wish…"

The green-eyed Elf stepped closer to his companions, once again invading Haldir's personal space.

"You do not know what you are saying," Haldir protested.

"I have never lain with another," Harry admitted. "But I know that I want to do so with you. I want everything with you, Haldir."

"You are not yet of age!" Haldir replied.

"Naneth has given me permission to follow my heart," Harry answered. "She knows your thoughts as well as I do. There is no reason for us not to be together…"

Haldir paled at the thought of The Lady of Lothlorien knowing his feelings for her only son.

"I will not break tradition," Haldir stated, again stepping back from his beautiful temptation. "If she truly approves of our joining, we shall bond before all of Lothlorien. Then I will take you as my own in the physical sense."

"Then…you are…?" Harry questioned with his first blush of the afternoon.

"Of course!" Haldir responded. "I would never break custom by engaging in any sort of relations before marriage."

Harry smiled with relief. He had been almost certain that Haldir had never lain with another, but it was important to him to hear it from his intended's lips.

"May I have a kiss, at least?" Harry murmured coyly. "To seal our betrothal?"

"If I kiss you as you are, I will break my vow," Haldir admitted. "But once you clothe that tempting body, you may have your kiss."

Harry smiled brightly, throwing his arms around Haldir in happiness.

"You little tease!" the blonde groaned as his body warmed despite the cold water now soaking his clothes.

"I am only a tease if I do not intend to follow through," Harry reminded cheekily as he turned to pick up his clothes.

Haldir just groaned again as his little love bent down and purposefully wiggled.

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: The credit for this idea goes to Jukka. *claps*

She posted: "Haldir is such a... strict elf. It will be fun to see him break the rules, falling in love with - for example - the little prince of Lorothien and trying desesperatly to hide his emotions with a mischevious Harry seducing him."

And I just took the idea and ran with it. So…post in my forums, and you too may see your ideas made into stories! *takes requests*


	3. Betrothal: Telling Parents and Teasing

**Title**: Little Lord of the Home

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**:HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Haldir/Harry. The little lord of Lothlorien, Marcaunon "call me Harry" Neurionion, will eventually seduce the Elf of his dreams...no matter what rules the strict Haldir may have against it.

*************************************************************************************

_Lothlorien, 6__th__ of May, T.A. 2527_

After the little tease was fully clothed, Haldir pulled the green-eyed Elf into his arms.

"I…I do not know what you see in me, but I will do my best to be worthy of you," Haldir murmured into the silky black hair.

"I love you, Haldir," Harry declared passionately, pulling back to look into grey eyes. "You are strict and controlling and rule-abiding, yes, but you are also my hero. You gave up your responsibilities to care for me; both when I was a young trouble-maker, and now again to train me to defend myself. Your concern, your devotion, your loyalty – I could not ask for anyone better. I would not want anyone else."

Haldir leaned forward to capture Harry's sweet lips with his own. Their first kiss began as sweet and tender, but the frustration Harry had left him with in the past months soon led to an all-consuming passion. Haldir gained entrance to his love's mouth, sweeping his tongue lightly against a full bottom lip and then plundering Harry's sweet depths.

Haldir pulled back reluctantly, smiling tenderly at the dazed look on Harry's beautiful features and feeling proud as he spotted swollen lips.

"Wow," Harry murmured, tongue swiping forward to wet his bottom lip and catch Haldir's lingering taste.

The blonde Elf's grey eyes darkened in lust, and he fought back the rising waves of passion that prompted him to take Harry right here on the riverbank.

His love deserved more than that.

"Wow indeed," Haldir teased, brushing Harry's bangs back from beautiful emerald eyes. "And I love you, too, although I am sure you already know that."

Harry beamed.

"Well, yes," he admitted, smile not fading. "But it is nice to hear aloud."

"I love you," Haldir repeated, just to keep that brilliant smile on his love's face. "And I will spend the rest of eternity proving to you just how much, if you will have me."

"Is that an official proposal?" Harry asked coyly.

"I do not have a ring, yet," Haldir replied dryly. "If someone had not jumped me on the riverbank…"

Harry just chuckled in response, throwing his arms around his love's neck in happiness.

"I am so glad that you finally caught on to my feelings. I thought it would take you forever," the emerald-eyed Elf murmured into a pale neck.

Haldir put one strong arm behind Harry's knees and used the other to support his back, and then literally swept his love off his feet.

"I would have to be blind, deaf, and impotent not to respond to you, my little tempter," the blonde Elf whispered into one delicately pointed ear as he walked through the forest. "You were not exactly subtle."

Harry just giggled in response, hiding his face in his love's broad chest. He had never been so happy…

Neither noticed the set of grey eyes watching the entire exchange…

*************************************************************************************

"My son, I see you have gotten your way, as usual," Lord Celeborn stated dryly as Harry walked into Caras Galadhon holding Haldir's hand.

"Of course, ada!" Harry replied, beaming in happiness.

"My Lord and Lady," Haldir murmured deferentially with a bow. "I would like to ask for your blessings in my union with Marcaunon."

"My name is Harry!" his love cut in.

Haldir shot him a sharp glance, while Galadriel and Celeborn just chuckled.

"Look into my eyes, Haldir," Galadriel commanded softly. "Offer me your thoughts and intentions with an open mind."

Haldir nodded nervously, gazing into Galadriel's wise grey eyes. They seemed to pierce him to his very soul.

After about a minute, Galadriel broke eye contact to smile at her son.

"You have chosen well," she murmured fondly. "Just as I knew you would."

"You have our blessings, Haldir," Celeborn told the marchwarden who would soon be his son-in-law. "You are a mighty warrior, and your heart is that of a lion. I could not have chosen better for my son."

Haldir let out a breath in relief.

"I told you they would give their blessings!" Harry said with a smile before walking forward to embrace his parents.

"Thank you, naneth," he whispered into Galadriel's ear. "My heart is bursting with happiness."

"And your joy is infectious, my son," the Lady of the Light replied with a smile.

"We can start planning the ceremony tomorrow," he informed her happily.

Harry stepped back, still smiling brightly, and again grabbed Haldir's hand.

"Fair winds," he called to his parents as he exited the room.

Haldir managed another quick bow to his Lord and Lady before his love dragged him from the room by his hand.

*************************************************************************************

"You wish to start planning the ceremony tomorrow?" Haldir asked his love.

"Well, I know the typical betrothal lasts at least a year," Harry began nervously. "But I was thinking that we could have the official ceremony exactly a year from today?"

Haldir smiled at Harry's nervousness. He brought his love's delicate hand to his lips, kissing the palm.

"Whatever you wish," Haldir whispered lovingly. "I will abide. We will have to exchange rings before we announce our formal betrothal, however. That is tradition."

"You and your traditions," Harry said with a bright smile, leaning forward for a chaste kiss. "I cannot wait for the wedding night…Do I have to?"

"Do not tempt me, love," Haldir replied with a groan. "My willpower is not as unbreakable as you believe, and I wish for our first time to consummate our union."

Harry pulled back with a sigh, though his eyes were still dancing.

"If that is what you wish," he murmured. "But I wish to exchange rings as soon as possible. I…actually picked yours out already."

"So sure of yourself?" Haldir teased.

His love blushed brightly.

"Just hoping," he whispered, leaning up for another sweet kiss. "I am so happy. You make me so happy."

"I am glad," Haldir murmured against full pink lips, his strong arms sliding around his love's thin waist. "You must know that I would do anything for you."

Harry smiled, fingers toying with the silky blonde hair at the nape of Haldir's neck.

"I just want you," he said sweetly, large emerald eyes staring into Haldir's own grey.

Haldir would happily drown in those eyes, but a throat cleared behind him snapped him out of his love-struck daze.

"Something you wish to tell me, brother?" Rumil questioned with a large grin, Orophin smiling at his side.

"Ah…" Haldir began, but Harry beamed at the two guards.

"Haldir and I are betrothed!" he stated with a large smile, bouncing forward to pull each of his beloved's brothers into a hug.

"I do not see a ring?" Orophin questioned, raising Harry's hand to eye-level as proof.

"It will be there soon enough," Haldir growled, pulling his love from his brother's grasp.

He knew exactly how attractive these two trouble-makers found his betrothed, and they knew it, too.

Rumil and Orophin exchanged a grin as Harry nuzzled his face into Haldir's neck, and their usually-stern brother just melted into a big pile of goo.

This was going to be fun!

*************************************************************************************

_Six months later…_

_Caras Galadhon of Lothlorien, 6__th__ of December, T.A. 2527_

"Your beauty shines bright as the stars overhead," Haldir murmured as his little love cuddled closer for warmth.

The grass was crisp and brown beneath them, and the new moon sky was clear overhead.

"I love you," Harry murmured drowzily, nuzzling his face into Haldir's warm neck.

His love always made such a comfortable pillow, and Haldir's strong arms always made him feel so safe.

"I cannot believe it has been six months already," the blonde Elf whispered, staring down at the beautiful face that haunted his every waking and sleeping hour.

"And six more months to go until you will give in?" Harry murmured sleepily, more a question than a statement.

His little love was always so impatient, and Harry knew all the right buttons to push.

Haldir had never been so acquainted with his right hand in all his centuries of life as he had been since his little lord returned to Lothlorien all those months ago.

"And six more months," Haldir confirmed, stroking his hands down Harry's slim back affectionately.

Harry smiled up at him lovingly.

"I would not have you any other way, my rule-keeper," the dark-haired Elf whispered, reaching up for a sweet kiss.

"And I would not have you any other way, my sweet tease," Haldir groaned as Harry straddled his hips.

"You know you love me," Harry teased, rubbing sensuously against the strict guard.

"I do," Haldir replied, trying to keep his lust in check by stilling Harry's hips with his strong hands.

"You always ruin my fun," Harry said with an adorable pout.

"And you know I cannot resist that lip," Haldir murmured, sitting up with Harry in his lap to engage those lips in a passionate kiss.

Harry pulled back with a coy smile after a few minutes, his lips swollen and hair mussed. Haldir went to capture those lips again, but Harry evaded him by laying upon his back.

"I want to try with you on top of me," the green-eyed tempter whispered seductively.

Haldir groaned, covering his love's body with his own larger one.

"You own me," the blonde whispered tenderly, brushing black hair back from delicate features. "Everything I am belongs to you."

Harry's eyes teared at the utter emotion in that low tone, and he pulled Haldir to him for another passionate kiss. He went to tangle his hands in that pale hair, but strong hands grabbed his own and raised them above his head.

"Whatever shall you do with me now?" Harry questioned with a smile once his lover pinned his wrists to the crisp grass.

"Nothing that you do not wholly want," Haldir replied seriously. "If you wish to reverse positions…"

"I trust you," his love replied. "You know I would not refuse…"

"I know," the blonde murmured. "And that is why I wish to wait. I want our wedding night to be special."

"It will be. Because I am pledging myself to spend the rest of eternity with you, and nothing could make me happier," the younger declared.

Haldir just murmured "I love you" and leant forward for another kiss from those sweet lips…

And still, a pair of burning grey eyes watched from the shadows…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this chapter is short, I know, but I thought I would get it out there. It looks like this story is going to be a few more chapters…*sighs* Sorry to those who like longer chapters, but sometimes this is just the way my inspiration falls.

The credit for this idea goes to Jukka. *claps*

She posted: "Haldir is such a... strict elf. It will be fun to see him break the rules, falling in love with - for example - the little prince of Lorothien and trying desesperatly to hide his emotions with a mischevious Harry seducing him."

And I just took the idea and ran with it. So…post in my forums, and you too may see your ideas made into stories! *takes requests*


	4. Betrothal: Three Months to Go

**Title**: Little Lord of the Home

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**:HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Haldir/Harry. The little lord of Lothlorien, Marcaunon "call me Harry" Neurionion, will eventually seduce the Elf of his dreams...no matter what rules the strict Haldir may have against it.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Three months later…  
Lothlorien, 6__th__ of March, T.A. 2528_

Haldir was sitting at his desk, studying some papers with a frown. He really needed to finish these before…

"Haldir?" Harry's sweet voice called from the ground. "I know you are up there. We have dinner with ada and naneth tonight, as well as some of the noble Elves."

"Almost done," the blonde Elf replied. "Please do come up."

Harry's messy black hair appeared as he climbed the tree of the talan.

"I do not know why we have to go to this dinner," the younger Elf pouted. "It has been nine months, you know. We should be spending tonight alone."

Haldir smiled at his little love fondly, and set aside the paperwor with one last glare. He pushed his chair back from the desk, making room on his lap.

Harry quickly sat down, straddling Haldir with a sexy little smirk. He leaned forward for a teasing kiss, drawing back with a coy smile when Haldir tried to deepen it.

"We could always skip tonight…" the little minx purred seductively, squirming sensuously in his lap and wrapping his arms around Haldir's neck to play with the sensitive hairs at his nape.

Haldir leant forward for another kiss. Harry let their lips touch chastely, and then pulled back with a little smile.

"So we shall stay here?" Harry whispered, bringing their faces closer in a tease.

"You are too tempting," Haldir groaned. "We have to go to this dinner."

Harry sighed and reluctantly stood up.

"I am sure they would not even miss us," he pouted. "Tegalad will be too busy trying to keep all the attention on himself."

Haldir stood from the chair, straightening out his clothes and his hair. It would not do to appear mussed before the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, especially if you were mussed from kissing their only son.

"And yet,when you are in the room, not a one of those Elves look anywhere near Tegalad. Their eyes are all riveted on your beauty," Haldir teased his love, wrapping his arms around that slim waist.

"Their stares are unnerving," Harry admitted. "I do not like it."

Haldir nuzzled him affectionately.

"I will be there, my little lord. Perhaps they shall be too busy glaring at me in jealousy to become entranced by your beauty. You will just have to deal with my riveting stare," the blonde Elf murmured into one pointed ear.

"I like it when you stare at me," Harry blushed. "I love it when you do more than stare at me."

"Is that an invitation?" Haldir asked.

"Always," was the response before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Haldir pulled back, not wanting to get carried away by the sweetness of his love's lips.

"We have to go, now," the blonde Elf murmured, barely a breath away from those full lips. "It is not proper for the son of the hosts to be late."

"Fuck proper," Harry growled, yanking Haldir back down for another passionate kiss. "Better yet, fuck me."

That snapped Haldir out of his lustful daze with a start.

"Three months, my love," he reassured, running a hand gently through Harry's silky hair. "And then I will take you any time you want. You will not sit right for months – I have a lot of frustration to work out because of your teasing."

The green-eyed Elf smirked, imagining just what it would be like once they were married.

"Well, then we best get to dinner. I would not want to make you even more frustrated," Harry stated happily. "You can glare at all the Elves as they stare at me."

"I thought we agreed that they would be glaring at me as I stared at you…" Haldir responded, as they exited the talan and reached the ground.

Their conversation was light and teasing as they walked to dinner.

It would be a contrast to the uncomfortable discussions during the meal.

************************************************************************************************************************************

"Greetings," Harry and Haldir stated as they entered the dining hall.

All the other Elves were already sitting for the meal, simply waiting for the trays to be carried out.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn gave them warm smiles in welcome, taking in their appearance and knowing that the couple had been distracted by more pleasurable activities.

"You are late," Locien stated flatly as Harry took a seat beside him. "That is very irresponsible of you. The little lord should be more respectful of our guests."

Haldir sat beside Harry, squeezing his hand lightly to remind him of their surroundings.

"Greetings to you as well, Locien," Harry responded with a tight smile.

The blonde Elf simply glared and turned to continue his conversation with the Elf to his left.

Harry locked eyes with his naneth. She and ada sat at the head of the table, while he and Haldir were near the middle. Other than the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien, there was no order to the seating.

It is a shame that Harry and Haldir arrived late. He would not have sat near Locien by choice, but the only two adjacent seats available were to the blonde's right.

"Greetings, Marcaunon," an Elf with platinum hair and dark grey eyes stated. "I hope you were not troubled on your journey."

"Oh, it is not that long of a walk, Tegalad," the smaller Elf responded. "Haldir just distracted me a bit."

The last comment was aimed teasingly at his betrothed, and Harry was pleased to see his strict Elf with a faint blush across his high cheekbones.

"Yes, well," Tegalad responded darkly. "I suppose much can be said for young love."

Harry was uncomfortable under the Elf's intense gaze.

"Forever love," Haldir corrected, meeting those eyes with his own. "Three more months until the official ceremony, you know."

There was a hint of a possessive growl in Haldir's tone. Harry looked from his blonde to the other, knowing that some sort of silent exchange was taking place.

"Three months is a long time," Tegalad replied with a smirk. "Our little lord may still return his ring, yet."

Or actually, the exchange was not so silent. That was a pretty blatant hit.

Haldir visibly calmed himself, realizing the dinner table was not the place for such an exchange. The other Elves were staring, and they had company from outside Lothlorien tonight.

It would not do to make a bad impression.

"Ada, not the place!" Locien hissed at Tegalad, voicing Haldir's thoughts.

Father and son exchanged heated glares, and then Tegalad sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk.

"Let us see if I cannot succeed where you failed, my son," he murmured quietly.

Haldir did not like the sound of that, as he knew exactly what Tegalad was implying.

Locien had failed to court Harry.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: I know, another short chapter. But I wanted to get something out for this fic before working more on my others…Let me know what you think, please. ^_^


	5. Interlude: Too Beautiful

**Title**: Little Lord of the Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

*************************************************************************************

_A week later…  
Lothlorien, 13__th__ of March, T.A. 2528_

Harry frowned at the target in front of him. His aim was improving, but he still had a long way to go…

"Greetings, Marcaunon," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Harry jumped in surprise and turned to face the newcomer.

"Tegalad," he acknowledged softly. "Good afternoon."

The Elf smiled at him and offered him a cup of water.

"That…is very kind of you," Harry acknowledged, reaching for the cup.

The older Elf was constantly bringing him little things - cups of water and small snacks. Harry knew it was driving Haldir mad, but he felt it would be impolite to refuse...

Harry took a small sip and turned back to the target.

"You are improving," Tegalad praised.

The smaller Elf nodded, then stumbled as his vision swayed and blurred.

"Are you well?" the blonde asked.

"I…need…Haldir…" Harry mumbled, before falling into unconsciousness.

Tegalad smiled and caught the prince before he fell.

"So beautiful," he murmured softly, brushing silky black hair away from those delicate features. "Much too beautiful for the likes of that guard. Do not worry, my prince, all will be well."

Then the blonde Elf swept Harry into his arms, leaving the cup of water and the bow and arrows where they lie in the grass…

*************************************************************************************

"Harry?" Haldir called for his betrothed. "Harry?"

The blonde stopped at the bow and arrows scattered on the grass. Harry would never have just left them there like that…

Then he spotted an overturned cup. Picking it up, Haldir saw an unusual residue on the bottom.

"Poison?" he questioned worriedly to himself. "Guards! Guards!"

Three Elves arrived at his call.

"Have any of you seen Marcaunon?" Haldir questioned.

One of the Elve nodded weakly.

"Lord Tegalad said that he was not feeling well and fainted during practice. He was bringing him back to his rooms," the guard answered.

Haldir hissed.

Fainted, indeed.

"When was this?" the blonde questioned the guard.

"Not very long ago," the guard answered.

"Bring this cup to the healer. There is residue of a drug, most probably a sedative," Haldir ordered.

Then he turned to run to Harry's talan. Haldir was not sure where Tegalad would have brought his betrothed, but maybe the noble actually spoke the truth about his destination to the guard…

*************************************************************************************

Tegalad lay Harry gently upon the soft bedding.

"So beautiful," he murmured once again, hands going to the bottom of the smaller Elf's tunic. "Let me see you…"

"Haldir..?" Harry moaned confusedly, struggling to open his heavy eyes.

"Shh…" came the soft response. "Just relax…"

Hands brought his tunic up over his head, and Harry frowned.

Haldir did not like to remove his clothes. He said it was too tempting…

"Haldir?" he questioned again, trying to bat the hands away as they went to the top of his leggings. "Stop…"

"No, my prince," came the soft response. "Not until you are mine…"

Memories started to come back to the brunette, and he remember Tegalad and a cup of water before…darkness.

"No…" Harry moaned, green eyes finally opening to blearily take in the noble Elf. "Stop…"

He began to struggle weakly, the drugs in his system preventing him from putting up a real fight.

Tegalad managed to remove his tights despite Harry's best efforts, and the blonde Elf stared down upon his bare form lustily.

"So beautiful…" the blonde murmured, softly caressing Harry's chest and bringing his fingers to twist a pale, pink nipple.

Harry tried to twist his body away, but he was so weak…

"S-stop…" he sobbed. "I said n-no…"

Tegalad smirked down at him wickedly.

"Do you think he will still want you, if I take you now?" the blonde asked cruelly, pulling his own clothes off.

"No!" Harry shouted as best he could.

He tried to scramble away from the blonde as Tegalad crawled onto the bed beside him, but he was so weak…

The blonde pinned hs wrists to the bed with one large hand, the other ghosting down his body to grab his member.

"Do not worry, I will make sure you enjoy yourself…" the Elf whispered into one delicately pointed ear.

Harry just whimpered, tears in his big green eyes as he looked blankly at the ceiling.

This was not happening…it was not happening…not happening…

*************************************************************************************

Haldir finally reached Harry's talan, climbing up the tree gracefully and entering the room.

The sight that met his eyes would haunt his nightmares for years…

Harry was naked on the bed, wrists pinned and tears flowing, as Tegalad forced his way between those slim thighs…

Haldir darted forward angrily, grabbing Tegalad by that platinum hair and forcefully ripping him away from his betrothed.

"You dare…" he seethed, hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"H-Haldir…" Harry cried, sobs wracking his delicate frame. "I…oh…"

Haldir swallowed heavily at the pain he heard in his love's voice, but he did not take his eyes from the enemy.

Tegalad smirked at him cruelly.

"He wanted it," he taunted Haldir. "I just had to show him how much…"

"No!" Harry denied, curling up in a ball on his bed. "No!"

Haldir snarled, drawing his sword upon the monster that dared touch his love…

But he pulled his thrust at the last moment, cold steel pressed against that pale neck.

"I shall let Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn deal with you," Haldir snarled. "No need to defile my sword with your dirty blood…"

Haldir pulled back his fist and punched Tegalad, knocking the other blonde out cold. He quickly went to Harry's side, grabbing his love's clothes from the floor.

"Shh…" he whispered softly. "You are all right now…"

"I was so s-scared…" Harry sobbed, throwing himself into Haldir's strong arms. "I just…I am so stupid. I should not have taken the water. I…"

"None of this is your fault, Harry," Haldir soothed. "None of it. Do you understand me?"

Harry sniffled, and bright green eyes rose to meet his own.

"You called me Harry," his love pointed out with a small smile. "You have never done that before…"

Haldir smiled down at his gently, brushing black hair away from those beautiful green eyes.

"I love you," he swore softly. "More than anything in this world…"

"Would…would you still have loved me, even if…even if he had..?" Harry trailed off, unable to finish his question.

"I would still love you, even if you had lain with him willingly," Haldir told him softly. "That he tried to force you is nothing but a stain upon his own soul, and no fault of yours."

Harry nodded softly, letting Haldir help him back into his clothes. His actions were weak and jerky and uncoordinated, the drugs still running through his system.

Haldir swept Harry into his strong arms, and his love held his neck tightly.

"I love you…" Harry murmured softly. "You are always there to save me…"

"And I always will be," Haldir swore.

He kicked Tegalad's unconscious body on his way out of Harry's talan. Then Haldir slipped down to the ground, calling for the guards to bring the other Elf in front of the Lord and Lady.

He would see justice for that vile Elf's actions.

Justice, and not vengeance. Harry deserved more than Haldir running his molester through with a sword.

And Haldir would make sure that Harry always got what he deserved…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Let me know what you think, please. ^_^


End file.
